


aqua vitae

by grancenturio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grancenturio/pseuds/grancenturio
Summary: Relaxing is kind of a tall order for the Exarch when the Warrior is right next to him in the hot springs.





	aqua vitae

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe my first proper xiv fic is just thirstposting
> 
> mostly unedited bc I don't want to put that much effort into a short pwp

The Exarch seems determined to sit as far away from you as the confines of the hot spring allow.

You don't notice this at first, too caught up in relaxing and letting the warmth of the spring water wash away your muscle aches. It's only once you've emerged nice and boneless from your extended dip underwater that you notice the Exarch pressed into a corner, his knees drawn up and a frown on his lips.

"G'raha?" you ask curiously. Lyna had suggested this hot spring excursion as a way for all of you to relax now that the battle is over, but the Exarch doesn't seem to be doing much relaxing here.

"A-ah! Yes?" The Exarch seems to jump when you call his name. He doesn't quite meet your eyes, chewing on his lower lip as he looks over at you.

"Is something wrong?" you ask, rising to your feet to wade slowly towards him.

"No!" The word comes out almost a squeak. You can't help but raise an eyebrow as he hastily sinks further into the water, leaving only his eyes visible while he quickly averts his gaze.

He's not quick enough to stop you from noticing that his cheeks are flushed almost the same color as his hair, though, and a smirk slides onto your face as you realize what his issue is.

"Really?" As you slowly corner in on him, he does his best to shrink further back against the rock walls of the spring. "Perhaps you should try stretching your limbs out a little. It can't be comfortable, sitting like that."

"No, I'm… I'm perfectly fine, but thank you." To his credit, he tries to recover, his voice a lot steadier as he resolutely stares away from you. "I can— hrk!"

The last sound escapes him as you press your fingers lightly against his shoulder blades. He instantly tenses up under your touch, and you chuckle softly to yourself.

"See, your muscles are all tense. Perhaps a massage would help?" You don't wait for a response before you begin kneading at his back, enjoying the way he squirms increasingly as your fingers make your way down his spine.

You let your fingers dance over his back for a while before finally giving in to your own impatience. Sliding your hand a little further down, you pat lightly at his butt.

The undignified squeak that the Exarch gives as he jumps to his feet is entirely worth it. You shoot him a lazy grin as he glares indignantly at you, the effect somewhat ruined by the blush spreading through his cheeks.

Also by his erection, on full display now that he's no longer hiding in the water.

"Oh, my." You feign a look of mock surprise. "Now this can't be comfortable at all."

"I— ah!" The look on the Exarch's face as he scrambles fruitlessly to cover himself with his hands is priceless. "I'm not— I mean, this isn't what I—"

"Hush." You grab his arm to pull him to sit back down in front of you, back firmly against the spring wall. "I'll help you take care of it."

"I, ah, yes…" his voice quivers as you gently push his legs apart, his cock still standing at full mast in front of you. Keeping your gaze locked with his, you reach down to give it an experimental stroke.

The effect is instantaneous, the Exarch's breath hitching as he jerks up into your palm. A few more gentle strokes, and you have him digging his nails into your shoulder, moans spilling cutely from his open mouth as his ears perk bolt upright.

"Shhh," you remind him, even as you pick up speed with your strokes. "Lyna's in the spring next door, remember? If you're too loud, she might hear you."

"That's—" the Exarch manages to breathe between stifled gasps, "that's not, fair…" 

You take pity on him, and lean forward to press your lips to his. He groans hungrily into the kiss, wrapping his legs around your torso to pull your body tight against his. The friction of your hardness against his is intoxicating, your hand frantically stroking both your cocks together even as the Exarch continues to rut against you.

"I—" A thin line of saliva runs down his chin as he pulls back from the kiss. His gaze is wildly unfocused, his breath coming in hitches as his fingers continue to dig into your back. "I'm about to…!"

You curl you free arm around the Exarch's neck, pulling him close to you as he mouths desperately at the skin of your neck. You feel more than hear him groan his climax, teeth and tongue hot against your neck as he shudders and jerks in your grasp.

It doesn't take long for you to finish yourself off after. Once again, you kiss him, this time with tongues fully involved as you stroke yourself to completion.

You both take a long moment to just stay entangled in each other's arms afterwards. The Exarch is languidly stretched out against you, all the previous tension gone from his frame.

"...Thank you," he finally breathes after a time. "I… quite possibly needed that."

"Oh, it was no problem." You slide a cheeky grin onto your face in preparation for the next line. "I'd be more than willing to do this again anytime."

The Exarch blinks at you, your words taking a moment to register— and then once they do, you're rewarded with the sight of his entire face flushing deep red as he scrambles out of your arms and back down into the water. Whatever response he might have given is interrupted by the sound of Lyna yelling across at them.

"Exarch? Warrior? I've had enough of the springs on my end, so if you're both done too?"

You watch the Exarch take a breath to compose himself before he raises his voice to reply. "Yes, we are done. The Warrior and I will meet you at the entrance in thirty minutes."

His eyes slide to you. "Perhaps…" he says, somewhat hesitantly. "Perhaps you would care to join me for the evening meal later? We could speak more then."

"Of course." You push yourself easily to your feet, offering a hand to the Exarch as you climb out of the spring. He takes it, squeezing tighter than is strictly necessary for him to pull himself to his feet. "Later, then," you say, making no move to pull your hand free.

"Later," he confirms, giving your hand a final squeeze before releasing it. As you both turn away to begin drying off and putting on your clothes, you notice that his cheeks are still slightly red. Lyna's going to have a field day with this.


End file.
